¡Manzanas verdes para Yuki-chan!
by ArminGamer
Summary: YAOI DatexYuki... Yukimura busca un lugar tranquilo para comer unas manzanas, mientras este disfrutaba de la fruta, varios pensamientos le hicieron recordar buenos momentos con el Dragón.


Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, llevando una de sus manos a su frente para limpiarse el sudor. En sus labios, una sonrisa reconfortante adornaba su rostro. Últimamente hacía un calor arrasador, y no había mejor lugar para resguardarse del sol como una buena y fresca sombra de un árbol de cerezo. Recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, sentándose en el verde césped debajo de este.

Un nuevo suspiro brotó de sus labios sintiéndose aliviado; con la mirada buscó su mochila que reposaba a su lado izquierdo, abriendo está para sacar de ellas un par de manzanas verdes para comer.

Rió al mirar las frutas en sus manos, antes de morder una y degustar el agridulce jugo que desprendía. Sus ojos castaños se habían cerrado con deleite, sintiendo como poco a poco la fruta comenzaba a hidratarlo… Otro mordisco atacó a la manzana, sonriendo con dulzura mientras masticaba.

Y es que, a Sanada Yukimura le resultaba gracioso que ahora amara su sabor, después de todo, no le gustaban las manzanas verdes, o por lo menos así había sido algunos años atrás; nunca le habían gustado las cosas agridulces, mucho menos ese tipo de manzanas. Incluso, abandonaba el platillo más elaborado y apetitoso solo por ese ingrediente. Oh, claro que su abuelo le daba muchas reprimendas por ello, hasta Sasuke le reprochaba aquella acción, y aunque el castaño amaba mucho a su abuelo y hermano, en ese aspecto, no podía obedecerlos.

Las manzanas rojas habían sido sus favoritas de siempre, eran dulces, más suaves al morder y de un hermoso color rojo. Pero, al llegar a sus diez inocentes años, "algo" lo había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre aquella fruta.

Y que hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran en un intenso rojo, mientras comía de esas manzanas y recordaba ese "algo" en particular.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

_-¡Masamune-dono tardaste mucho! – exclamó el niño Sanada alzando sus brazos._

_-Lo siento, Little tiger – dijo el dueño del ojo-azul sonriendo a la distancia – estaba en práctica con el equipo de Basket._

_ Con calma, el mayor se fue acercando a la entrada de la primaria y secundaria Basara. Mirando con cierta gracia las acciones de Yukimura al reprocharle._

_-¿No se supone que tu practicas fútbol? – preguntó curioso el menor, una vez que Date estuvo frente a él._

_-Of course, solo que la práctica se canceló. Motochika me vio salir demasiado temprano y me invito a jugar con ellos._

_ El menor lo miró molesto reprochándole con la mirada. Masamune le sonrió divertido._

_-Bueno, let´s go – dijo alborotando los cabellos del menor, provocando un leve sonrojo indignado del niño – el viejo Shingen me matará si no te llevo a casa antes de que anochezca – decía antes de soltar una pequeña risa._

_-¡Masamune-dono! ¡No me trate como un niño! – se quejó Yukimura inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho._

_ Date lo miró divertido sin dejar de caminar a su lado._

_-Entonces, no hagas esto – le sonrió picándole con los dedos las mejillas._

_ Las mejillas se colorearon desviando la mirada del mayor, frunciendo levemente sus labios y su ceño._

_ Date se carcajeó ante la ternura del menor. Porque si, para Masamune su pequeño amigo era toda una ternura, demasiado para su salud mental. Negó con la cabeza._

_ Respirando con calma sin dejar que su sonrisa se borrará, mirando con detalle al niño frente a él. Miró su reloj de pulsera, aún faltaba un par de horas antes de que anocheciera, podrían ir al mercado a comprarse un antojo que tenía desde temprano. Tomó la mano de Yukimura y aceleró sus pasos, no pudiendo notar el sonrojo y la leve mueca nerviosa del joven Sanada._

_ Lo llevó hasta el mercado del pueblo, sin escuchar las protestas del menor sobre lo tarde que se hacía, excusándose solamente con "calm down, Little tiger. Ya nos iremos"_

_ Caminaron unas pocas cuadras más, antes de llegar al parque "Nobunaga", donde según Date, le aseguraba que vendían las mejores frutas. El menor bufó derrotado aun siguiendo al mayor, mirando de desolado como algunas personas, los miraban curiosos y otros con desaprobación antes de seguir en lo suyo._

_ Desconcertado, Yukimura no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de Date, preguntándose el motivo de las miradas de los demás, sus ojos siguieron recorriendo la espalda del mayor hasta toparse con el brazo derecho del "dragón", donde sus manos iban entrelazadas. Un sonrojo adorno todo el rostro del niño, notando "el por qué" de las miradas sobre ellos._

_-Little tiger_

_-Pero que vergüenza – pensaba el menor tratando de ocultar su rostro con su mano libre._

_-¡Hey, Sanada!_

_-Quizás crean que Date-dono y yo… - sus pensamientos hicieron colorear más sus mejillas – que vergüenza._

_-¡Little tiger! – Exclamó más fuerte el joven ojo-azul, logrando por fin captar la atención del menor – Damm it!, ya pensaba cargarte hasta tu casa – decía en broma._

_-L-lo siento – se disculpó– es que me puse a pensar en muchas locuras y no presté atención._

_-Ha! Relax, ya compré lo que quería – dijo con una sonrisa señalando la bolsa de papel en su brazo derecho – ven, vamos a comer algunas manzanas bajo ese árbol de allá– indicó caminando hacia dicho lugar._

_ El pequeño tigre hizo caso al joven dragón, dirigiéndose ambos hasta la sombra del árbol, sentándose bajo este mirando con detalle lo naranja del cielo desde ese lugar; Yukimura se sintió nervioso al estar cerca del mayor, después de todo, esos pensamientos de hacía pocos minutos lo hacían sentir un tanto incomodo por la cercanía del ojo-azul. Ajeno al malestar del niño a su lado, Date registró su bolsa sacando de esta una brillante y jugosa manzana verde. Lamió la comisura de sus labios antes de clavarle una ansiada mordida a la fruta, sintiendo su sabor agridulce en su paladar. Nuevas mordidas no se dieron a esperar tras pasar unos pocos segundos de masticar y tragar los pedazos anteriores, degustando una manzana tras otra a gran velocidad._

_ Ya se encontraba degustando su penúltima manzana cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, giró su rostro hacia la insistente mirada, topándose con unos ojos castaños curiosos mirándolo con asombro. Se sonrojó al olvidar tan descuidadamente que no estaba solo, tragando ruidosamente el último pedazo que quedaba en su boca._

_-Shit – susurró sin que el menor lo escuchara – que mal amigo soy, debí ofrecerte una – dijo avergonzando mientras sacaba la última manzana de la bolsa – aquí tienes – agregó con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano con la fruta hacia su amigo._

_ Yukimura se removió incomodo, desviando la mirada de la azul de su amigo. No tenía muchas ganas de despreciar la ofrenda de su amigo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que odiaba las manzanas verdes, cuando su mejor amigo las amaba con tanto afán?_

_-Es que… - trató de explicar – no me gustan mucho las… las cosas agridulces – terminó de decir ocultando su rostro con su flequillo._

_ El joven dragón lo miró sorprendido, riendo por lo bajo por lo antes escuchado. Acarició los cabellos del castaño, quien lo miró con ojos llenos de remordimiento. Masamune negó con la cabeza levemente antes de sonreírle al menor con ternura._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te han enseñado a comerlas – razonó Date, sorprendiendo al pequeño tigre._

_-¿Hay otra forma de comerlas? – Cuestionó Yukimura con curiosidad - ¿Podrías enseñarme? – suplicó el menor con dedición. Si de esa forma podría estar más unido a su amigo –y amor platónico- quería intentarlo._

_ Date sonrió alegre ante la determinación del más joven._

_-Okey – comenzó– Quiero que cierres tus ojos y tomes la manzanas entre tus manos – miró con una sonrisa más amplia como el castaño hacia lo que pedía – ahora, quiero que pienses en algo que te haga muy feliz y le das una mordida a la manzana._

_ Los ojos del menor se abrieron curiosos ante lo dicho por el mayor, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada del mayor diciendo "No me hagas repetirlo", por lo que hizo caso omiso a sus dudas, y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Algo que lo hiciera feliz…_

_-Masamune-dono – pensó con sus mejillas ardiendo antes de morder la manzana._

_ Sencillamente, no habían palabras para describir lo bien que le supo esa manzana a Yukimura, era la primera vez que ese agridulce sabor le gustara tanto, masticaba con suavidad cada pedazo, sintiendo un dulce sabor en su paladar en cada mordida en aquella fruta… Ahora entendía porque Masamune amaba tanto aquella maravillosa fruta, era simplemente maravilloso como ese simple alimento, podía hacerle despertar sus sentimientos por el mayor._

_ Mientras tanto, el mayor miraba embelesado el rostro del chico frente a él, mirando curioso como de blancas, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, y de cómo sus rosados labios se habían movido diciendo algo que sus oídos no habían podido escuchar. No pudo evitar removerse incomodo en su lugar por ello, de alguna extraña forma le fastidiaba no saber el motivo de tanta felicidad del joven… Ni siquiera quería pensar si ese motivo representaba un "alguien" y no una "cosa"._

_ Pero todo disgusto desapareció en el mismo instante en el que su mirada se posó de nuevo en los labios del niño, notando los suaves y brillantes gracias al jugo de la fruta, que se había encargado de hacerlos brillar aún más. Tragó en seco al sentir repentinamente su garganta secarse, repitiendo en su mente que esos no eran pensamientos sanos para con su pequeño amigo. Y es que, le era muy difícil apartar su ojo de aquellos pequeños labios tan tentadores._

_ Se giró quedando frente a frente antes el distraído Yukimura, posando sus manos por sobre sus rodillas, arrugando la tela de su pantalón escolar, sus labios estaban fruncidos, nervioso ante lo que planeaba hacer; relamió sus labios repentinamente secos, tragando en seco tras acercarse al rostro del menor, sin que este se diera cuenta de nada._

_ Cerró sus parpados con suavidad tratando de relajarse, cuando por fin, sus labios tocaron los contrario en un suave y puro beso. Yukimura abrió sus ojos ante el repentino roce, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza por darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos para disfrutar del beso que le regalaba el "dragón". Pronto las manos del mayor se posaron en las mejillas del más joven, acariciando las sonrosadas mejillas unos pocos segundos antes, de separar sus labios del castaño._

_ Masamune abrió sus parpados lentamente, sonriendo con ternura al mirar los brillantes y sorprendidos ojos castaños del niño ante él. De pronto, se sintió avergonzado, sintiéndose levemente incomodo ante la mirada castaña. Suspiró levemente tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, rascando su mejilla antes de tomar la mano de Yukimura y caminar por fin, hacia la casa del viejo Shingen. El viaje a casa del niño, había sido muy silencioso, un silencio que ambos necesitaban en ese momento._

_ Los labios del mayor temblaban con ligereza cada vez que su ojo se posaba en el rostro distraído del menor, sentía unas ganas de volverlo a besar, pero cuando esas ganas llegaban, rápidamente agitaba su cabeza en desaprobación sintiendo sus mejillas antes blancas, arder con levedad. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, no pudo despedirse de Sanada con normalidad, incluso sintió sus piernas temblar, cuando el pequeño niño se acercó a su cuerpo velozmente para abrazarlo y salir corriendo a la entrada de su casa._

_ Su ojo izquierdo se había abierto con sorpresa por la acción del menor, incluso sintió una enorme calidez en su pecho cuando el castaño lo había abrazado, llevó su mano hasta su pecho sintiéndolo latir desembocado._

_ Desde ese día, varias cosas habían sucedido. Desde ese día Yukimura había comenzado a comer manzanas verdes como si no hubiera mañana, sus mejillas no dejaban de coloreándose en cada mordida, sorprendiendo y extrañando a su abuelo y hermano, de tan repentino amor por las "manzanas"… Mientras que para Date Masamune, ese día se había dado cuenta, de lo enamorado que estaba de su mejor amigo._

_ Solo hacía falta esperar… de que ese niño se hiciera mayor, para quererlo como se lo merecía._

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

-Masamune-dono eres un pervertido – dijo divertido el castaño antes de terminar la segunda manzana.

-Eh? _Why a pervert_? – se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Mirando hacia todos lados sin encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

Una muy conocida carcajada se escuchó. Delatando la posición de su dueño sentado en una rama del árbol de cerezo.

-infló sus mejillas mirándolo- ¡es porque lo eres, Masamune-dono! – dijo desviando su mirada del mayor.

Escuchó unos ruidos en el árbol, suponiendo rápidamente que se trataba del joven del parche, tratando de bajar del árbol con un salto. Siguió dándole la espalda, no porque estuviera molesto, sino que quería ocultar el gran sonrojo en su rostro que negaba mostrar frente al mayor.

-Oh, _come on! –_Le escuchaba decir – no te molestes, ni siquiera sé que hice para ser un pervertido – explicaba entre divertido y confundido. Lo meditó un rato – bueno está bien, si sé lo que te he hecho, pero no sé a qué viene ahora – agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No hace falta que lo sepas – dijo Yukimura avergonzado por lo que dijo el mayor – Eres un pervertido y de paso, un shotacon. Deberías saberlo.

-_Whats? –_exclamó sorprendido mirando a su novio. Si, después de muchos años, por fin había podido conseguir que su pequeño tigre fuera solamente suyo… Claro, fue gracias también a la ayuda del amigo del chico, pero prefería olvidar un poco ese detalle por la escena, que había montado hacía seis meses atrás – _Wait a minute! _¿Cuándo he sido un shotacon?

Miró con una ceja alzada la espalda y el largo cabello del chico, esperando que este por lo menos se girara y le explicara sus motivos.

-P-pues… - Lo vio removerse en su sitio – d-desde que nos co-conocimos.

El castaño de melena más corta, parpadeó confundido, para luego sonreír con picardía al entender a lo que se refería.

-_Okey, _pero hay un problema… Solo soy tres años mayor que tú –soltó una pequeña risa- no puedo ser shotacon siendo menor de edad también, además, esa vez solo te di un inocente beso – respondió acercándose al menor sin que este se diera cuenta, abrazándolo por la espalda de este mientras se sentaba – pero… ¿Cómo no serlo con tan hermoso niño tentando a mi buen juicio? – cuestionó besando su mejilla derecha.

Miró con diversión las rojas orejas del menor, sonriendo con malicia antes de morder con suavidad una de ellas y sentir al menor estremecerse en sus brazos.

-¡N-no, no hagas eso! – se quejaba tratando de alejar un poco al castaño de melena oscura.

-Pero cuando estamos solos, esto no te molesta – decía con picardía antes de morderle suavemente el cuello.

-¡Es-estamos en el patio del instituto! – Decía sin poder quitarse los inquietos brazos de su novio – ¡Masamune-dono! – Exclamó asustado al verse de espaldas al césped con Masamune sobre él.

Yukimura estaba recostado en el césped, con sus brazos sosteniendo la mitad de su peso, mientras que el dragón se encontraba sobre sus piernas con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura del más joven. Sus labios se rozaban, mientras que la mirada azulada solo se disponía a escanearlo con detalle.

-Pareces una manzana roja – dijo despertando del trance al menor, besando su frente.

El de la coleta desvió la mirada, haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios de pura vergüenza. El mayor lo miró con picardía, depositando pequeños besos en el cuello del menor. Escuchando como la respiración del menor se agitaba.

-Ma-masamune-dono…

-siseó con un dedo en los labios de Yukimura- ¿No querrás que nos descubran así, verdad? – cuestionó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Depravado – susurró inflando las mejillas por quien sabe cuántas veces en el día.

Una risa se escuchó.

-¡I love it! – dijo el mayor sonriendo y besando las infladas mejillas con ternura.

-¿Ah? – articuló apenas mirándolo sin entender.

El mayor lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Que me encanta que seas tan inocente – susurró besando las mejillas y las comisuras de sus labios – Y más me encanta que solo seas así conmigo.

-B-basta… - susurró avergonzado sin apartar al "dragón"

Divertido, el ojo-azul besó las mejillas rojas de su novio, mirando con ternura como este se hacia el "insensible" ante sus cariños. Le dio un suave beso en sus labios para quitarse de su cuerpo… O por lo menos eso planeaba hacer cuando su lengua percibió cierto sabor al relamerse los labios… Un nuevo beso atacó los labios de Yukimura, degustando suavemente ese exquisito y peculiar sabor de la boca del chico. Liberó la boca del tigre, ignorando un pequeño gruñido de reproche del contrario, estaba concentrado en descubrir por qué ese sabor le sentía tan familiar. Un suspiro escapó de los labios contrarios, llegando ese inconfundible olor a manzana verde a su sensible nariz.

Su ojo se afiló tras descubrir el olor, deslizando la punta de su lengua por los labios del chico bajo su cuerpo, delineándolos con lentitud, tratando de captar lo mayor posible ese placentero sabor de sus labios. Escuchó un leve jadeo, provocando que una mordida suave atacara el labio inferior bañado en jugo de manzana. Simplemente… Delicioso.

-colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Date, apartándolo- ¿Q-qué sucede, Masamune-dono?

-Luces como una manzana roja… - comenzó a decir cabizbajo – pero sabes… - se relamió sin que el pequeño tigre se diera cuenta – sabes a manzanas verdes.

-Ma-masamune… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los hombros del menor temblaron, mirando a Masamune esconderse aún más detrás de su flequillo… Alargando su mano hasta la mejilla del chico, acariciando esta con su pulgar, intentando llamarle la atención de alguna forma.

Pronto su cuerpo se estremeció al verse completamente en el suelo, con Masamune sobre su cuerpo. Su ojo y parche seguían cubiertos por sus cabellos, tragando en seco con nerviosismo al ver en los labios del mayor, formarse una sonrisa maliciosa seguida de una leve risa.

-Etto – tragó en seco – estas bien Masa…?

Más se vio interrumpido por un par de labios sobre los suyos, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en la camisa del mayor, entrecerrando sus ojos intentado seguir el intenso ritmo del "dragón".

Los labios de Masamune parecían querer devorar los suaves labios de su novio, mordiendo con suavidad y saboreando cada pequeño trozo de piel de estos. El beso se extendió hasta que el castaño menor separó sus labios para tomar aire, mirando con detalle la mirada lujuriosa del mayor haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó sonrojado y con la respiración aun agitada.

Un nuevo beso silenció cualquier pregunta. Yukimura soltó un jadeo al sentir entre besos, como el mayor había abierto sus labios para profundizar más el beso, sintió su sangre subir de temperatura al sentir la lengua del mayor delinear con deleite sus labios con lentitud, tembló con fuerza cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, cerrando sus ojos y posando una de sus manos a la nuca del dragón, atraiéndolo más a su cuerpo; sin permitirle abandonar sus labios ni un momento.

No podía evitar gemir entre besos al sentir las inquietas manos del mayor masajear sus piernas por sobre el pantalón escolar, sintiendo aún más salvaje e intenso el beso cada vez que el mayor rozaba su lengua con la de él. El menor sentía que se derretía al apreciar las caricias del mayor en sus muslos, posicionándose este entre sus piernas, apoderándose a la vez de sus caderas, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El castaño gimió en respuesta, separando de improviso sus labios para respirar con urgencia, mientras el "dragón" se entretenía repartiendo un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello y quijada.

Yukimura bufó con excitación cuando sintió al mayor posar sus labios en su oído izquierdo, lamiendo y mordiendo el lóbulo de este, regalándole exquisitos escalofríos que recorrieron toda su espina dorsal. Sus labios solo podían expresar jadeos y pequeños gemidos gustosos por los toques del ojo-azul, llevando sus manos a la ancha espalda del chico sobre él, alentándolo a seguir inconscientemente. En su rostro pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo el contorno de sus mejillas enrojecidas, labios rojos y entreabiertos, tentando al mayor a seguir con los besos hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Una sonrisa socarrona adornó el rostro del chico del parche, mientras se encargaba de dejar suaves marcas en el cuello del menor.

Su Little tiger lo estaba tentando con ese olor y sabor a manzanas en sus labios, ejerció un poco más de presión en sus caderas, haciendo una mayor fricción entre ellos, gruñendo con goce ante la sensación y el siseó del castaño bajo él. Respiró pausadamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas un poco calientes, sonrió con orgullo al mirar su novio tan agitado bajo su cuerpo… Sencillamente, tan… tentador.

-acercando su rostro hasta sus hinchados labios- De esta noche no te salvas – sentenció el mayor lamiendo el labio inferior del castaño, deleitándose con un nuevo gemido de este.

-¿Qué? – Soltó en un pequeño grito – Masamune-dono yo…!

-lo besó- en mi casa, hoy – susurró en su oído – y más vale que tus labios sepan a manzana verde al llegar.

Le sonrió travieso ante la sonrojada cara del menor.

-¡Degenerado!

-siseó dándole un suave beso- Bien sabes que así te gusto – susurró antes de morder su cuello y sentirlo arquear un poco su espalda – _Now,_ _by quiet, _y dame otro beso sabor a manzana – decía sonriéndole coqueto antes relamer sus propios labios.

The End


End file.
